The hunted soul
by close enough story
Summary: I may be a hunter, but even the most skilled predators can fall to the weakest blade.
1. Prologue

Have you ever had a day where you realized you were a lot smaller than you thought? Where you had your mind set on one thing and then realized that it was stupid and you should get your priorities straight? Or even when your entire life was flipped upside down and you had no idea what to do about it?

Yeah, that was my life in a nutshell. I was one of those people who had a simple life. One that I would wake up, do my routine with the ones who stood by me only to go to go to bed and repeat the process. You know a simple undisturbed life when no one challenged you. The ones you get to see in those cheesy movies where you watch on a weekend alone, eating all the food in your fridge even though you just said you had nothing to eat. You stuff your face than see a crazy wild card of a character and are all like "how can someone survive like that?"

Well that was me. I was that wild card who lived a life so strange that it would only belong in one of those cheesy movies. I would be the character who lives so out there that the viewer would have no idea how to even begin to think of how to live in such a way. I'm getting to ahead of myself though. What was I you ask? Thats where I should start. Thats how they always do.

I was a tribeswoman for a remote group that was untouched by civilization for eternity. That was until other humans found our abandon villages and graves. Digging up our bones and learning our secrets. We were located in the deepest jungles of Africa, never disturbed by anything except the forever looming presence of death. We spoke our own language, had fair skin due to staying under the canopy of trees, and valued our own above any other. Living as a family under our goddess Yama.

I did not have a name at the time. No one did, we just called each other kie in our language it meant human. But later on in the history books you guys call me the Wild Mane, I guess you figured out what I look like even though we had written very little about ourselves. Back then life was perfect to me. Yes we were barbarians who killed off other tribes and ate them to gain their power, but hey it was a long time ago, things like that were common back then.

I was a hunter and I loved it. You could see me riding on the back of my stallion, the biggest meanest horse you would ever see yet under my control. I had my own hunting party that did what I said without question because I was never wrong, I never came back empty handed and I never took more than one shot to make the kill. I was a legend almost, hey they even made a movie about me! Who gets to say that!

I got the best horse, the best equipment, I had just as much influence as our leader and I even had the pick of males in our tribe for no one would ever say no to me. Who wouldn't? I was the strong, the one who would create the best line. My life was unheard of back than, where a woman got to have this kind of power and freedom. I was powerful, and untouchable.

Still can't believe I died when I was so young though. To this day it gives me a shock.

Yeah crazy right? The person that I just told you about was killed. You know that huntress that never wasted a single arrow and is now taught of in history class. Yeah well she was killed. But what can I say, I was stupid. I was riding with my brothers bow in hand as we moved through the trees with ease. Next thing I know a freaking tiger gets me. Pulls the stallion I raised since birth to the ground and my skull cracks against the stone. Too dazed to defend myself the damn thing ends me before my comrades could end it.

They did get the overgrown cat though. I'm serious you can find his pelt in a museum in Europe right now.

So here I am dieing, my stallion screaming in pain which breaks my heart. That was probably the worst thing about it. I was not the only one taken down but a creature who I took too as if my own son was left to suffer as he was crushing me. Yet I still close my eyes. Ready to be taken to my goddess, ready to forever be her huntress and stay by her ever watchful eye.

But instead of being greeted with my fallen brothers, or my parents or even anything that could be seen as Yama I was instead greeted with a blinding light only to find out I was being held by a giant of a man. I was screaming my lungs out, kicking, punching, anything to get away. Let me tell you I was scared. My heart raced like it did when I was still dying. I had no idea where I was or even if I was still me.

But thats just it, I was no longer me. The Wild Mane was gone. Killed almost a hundred years ago and thought of as a relic forever placed in time. The voice that came out of my lungs was not the fierce battle cry Wild Mane gave when about to take down an enemy. It was the newborn scream of Jihiro Yuki. Daughter of Ame a single mother who looked down at the infant with more love than I ever seen.

* * *

The next few years were strange to say the least. I had to get used to no longer be able to walk, or even speak. The muscular body I had in my last life was now gone yet I still held all the knowledge of how to use it. No longer did I have to look over my shoulder in fear for my life. Now I had four walls and a roof over my head. I no longer had to hunt, I no longer had to kill. I no longer had to be myself. And that was what ate at my very soul.

Being given another life sounds amazing. But its hell at first. I had to come to terms that I would never get to see life the way I did again. I would no longer ride next to my brothers, I would no longer dance by the fires and drink to my Yama. But what hurt me the most was I would never get to ride with my stallion again. My closest friend who I never even named.

Years passed and I grew to accept that I would have to make the most out of my life. My mother saw a lot in me though. I had to admit she was a smart and beautiful woman. She always noticed that I was stronger than the other kids, my senses were sharper and my mind somehow always picked up on things she wanted to hide from me. I had interests in things she had no idea that I knew about, and I had a way of speaking that made other sound as though they were the children.

If I was given another parent I think I would have taken my own life though. Ame was a special woman who wanted me to try new things. When I was five I asked if I could try out horseback riding, something she was more than happy to agree to. Its still funny thinking about the shock on her face when I took to riding as easily as I did. That was something you never forget, to this day it came as naturally as breathing. So when I asked to take archery when I reached middle school she agreed only to once again be surprised beyond words.

I became one of the girls that was good at the few things she tried yet stayed out of the social circles. I was the leader of the archery club, never missing a target, and never missing a single point. They even said I was inhumane calling me a elf like the one from that book, what was it's name again? Honestly I don't know. Yet no one cared because it made our team is able to go to nationals every year and even place.

I somehow gained the respect of my peers even if I only answered questions with a few short words. I don't know its just always felt weird befriending girls who saw the world as they did. They only had one life and saw it as "who dates who, and who is doing what." While I'm one could be taught telling stories of the huntress and the feeling of taking a life when letting your arrow fly. You have no idea how awkward some things are for me. Especially when the joke came of a guy thinking what human tasted like and me actually knowing the answer. The answer is pork by the way, really gamey pork.

High school is upon me now, and I perfected the art of living as a normal teen. Well as normal as I will allow it. And for once I'm ready for it. I got the a new project to work on, a spot reserved in the archery team for my new school and have already been scouted for college because of my skill with a bow. For once I feel as though this time period is my home, and I really don't regret it.

* * *

The annoying beeping though is something I will always regret. Pulling the covers off with a groan I slam my hand on the clock silencing the annoying sound before pulling myself from the pleading 't get me wrong I'm not tired or anything. If you think I'm like the other main characters of these stories who is not a morning person than you have another thing coming. After all Wild Mane would have to wake up before the sun rose.

Stretching my limbs and listening to the cracks I began to make my way through my room. It was a good size, large enough for my bed, desk and western saddles. It would have been a normal room if I got rid of the ribbons and trophies. But who would? My room was a rainbow of colors, platinum medals and ribbons half the size of me called high points decorated the walls. Saddles that have the year and competition engraved into the leather lined the dacor. Even a picture of me on the back of Big Red a thoroughbred with my hand pulling a arrow back was framed and on my desk. I think it was taken as a festival a few years ago.

Picking up my brush I began untangling my ebony locks. I can not lie, the hair that belonged to Wild Mane is something I would not wish upon my greatest enemy so brushing this mess really only takes a few minutes. Braiding it into the intricate design passed through my tribe I finished it off with a silver clasp with a center of turquoise. Pulling on my uniform I looked back into the mirror on my wall. Green eyes stared back at me, belonging to a young girl with a muscular form compared to most. Fair skin and dark hair that reached her mid back when braided.

To this day it weirded me out to look at Jihiro Yuki. Green eyes were in the place of piercing gold, pale skin in the place of tanned due to leaving the jungle from time to time, lean muscle took the place of a built woman who could easily take down a man from this time. Than there was the hair, straight black hair that took the place of thick, long curls that would form the body. All in all it was a young teen girl that was beloved by her school that took the place of a feral woman who was respected by her tribe. So different yet the same mind.

I shook my head trying to clear away the thoughts. It was my first day at a new high school why would I taint my mind like that? Grabbing my bag I ran out the door, my feet gliding over the stairs only to see Ame in the living room getting ready for work. "You excited sweety?" She asked as she was putting on her shoes. I nodded my head, "yeah big day, I get to meet the team today." My mother smiled, she was a slightly older woman yet it did not show much, the way her brown eyes were alive with laughter and kindness as her face shown almost no sign of wrinkles. Dressed in her waitress uniform and her hair pulled into a tight bun she still looked as young as when I first met the woman. "Well than show them what you're made of, I know you will be amazing." Giving me a kiss on the head she ushered me out the door, the sun pelting my skin as I waved goodbye to her.

* * *

Wow that school is big. I knew I was going to a private school on scholarship alone but Meioh Academy is one powerhouse I would not mess around with. I was originally going to the public school but than this place snacthed me up when I broke the record of student class archer. It was a opportunity I could not refuse but will second guess. The students were bred for success, flashy girls in their identical uniforms trying to pull it off better while friends screamed after not seeing each other for a full two days. Hugging and talking under the cherry trees as they got ready for class.

Than there was me. My hair braided in a fashion most thought was native American. Walking alone with a case that held my bow and quiver, hand carved by yours truly. Lets just say I was the wolf at the world class dog show. Yet I took it in stride, I remember my mother telling me that I had nothing to hide because it was wrong to do so. I was a three time national archery winner and even a second place winner in the junior world championships in hunt seat equitation. Those were titles under my belt that made having 200 numbers in her cell phone look like nothing.

So with my head held high I braved the walk, pushing past the others with the air of authority I had since before birth. Ignoring the stares that linger at my back as I spoke not a single word and pushed open the door as the bell rang behind me. The students and teacher turning their gaze as I ducked my head slightly in acknowledgement. "Ah you must be Miss Yuki" said the teacher, an older man with a kind voice yet demner that looked as if it could snap at any notice. "Please introduce yourself to the class."

Nodding my head I walked in, facing the students who will see me for, hopefully the next few years. "My name is Jihiro Yuki, I was brought her to be on the archery team." Nodding his head he seemed to be pleased at my answer, short to the point yet explaining everything needed. "Alright than, why don't you take a seat next to Minamino, Minamino if you would be kind enough to raise your hand."

Looking at a boy with red hair that seemed in perfect form I watched as he raised his hand. His green eyes somehow not matching the kind demeanor that he tried to hold about him. Thank the goddess my instincts never left me cause right now they told me that this boy was one to not mess with.

Nodding my head I took my seat, hanging my bag as I began to pull out my english book. The subject I was most in tuned to. Listening to the teacher's lesson though I found myself a bit lost. No surpise this school was ahead of it's studies. I felt my hand fly through the pages trying to keep up yet not make sense of the darn thing.

So imagine my god sent as I saw another book out of the corner of my eye, sticky notes listing the pages. Looking over my shoulder to see Minamino with a small smile on his face he only gave a nod. Dipping my head in thanks I took the book, my eyes reading through the pages as my hand wrote what it head, yet not really knowing what they meant. For the amount of concentration I had on the other book I could have written something like. "Humans taste like a ham dinner" without even noticing.

I had to admit though the notes this guy had really were a god sent. The neat letters in both english and Japanese were detailed and got me through the last week with no problem. By the time the bell rung my new notebook was covered in notes and my mind was swirling with the information I had just acquired. Holding out the book to the red head I watched him take it back, a air of ease as he moved. He was a different one I'll give him that. "Thanks" I said standing up as I packed my bag. "Not at all, I know how difficult this class can be if you're even a day behind."

With a nod in agreement I begun to make my way out of the room. Minamino following behind only to be pulled back fairly quickly. Turns out he was like me in a sense. Like my past life he had the choice of the litter, the guy really was popular among the ladies. The way they said his first name as thought it were sweet candy that they forever craved. The act made her cringe, brownie points to him for being able to be nice to them and hold a level head.

Turns out me and the red head have three classes together. English, mathematics and gym. though he was in the normal class that got to be in the center as the groups like volleyball and archery were practicing. And could you see me in any other group? Of course not we just meat and I'm sure I said Archery at least ten times. What can I say, it was once a way of life now it a sport that consumes said life.

And boy did I have a blast in archery. Already

* * *

dressed with my bow and quiver I was introduced to the class. Rather small yet holding both male and females. The squad leader a tall girl named Takahiro told me to show her what I got. "Alight, then give me full range." I said with a grin. I guess she liked my attitude because she smirked patting me on the shoulder as she called to the other members causing them to fall back. Honestly even with them their I doubt they I would hit them. Friendly fire is something that has yet to happen.

With my bow in hand I felt in control, my feet bare I felt my toes curl into the grass my ears waiting to hear the announcement. I could feel my blood pulsing at the thought of the hunt. Before the first note could even be sounded I took off, my legs were powerful, digging into the grass and kicking up dirt as I took a dive in the same motion I pulled an arrow, duking in the string and pulling back all 75 pounds of force as I let it fly. The sound of the arrow hitting was all I needed before I went to the next and the next. My body always moving as I took target after target.  
One meter away, perfect, five, easy ten, child's play. Targets that whizzed past me were met with the center being splintered. My body twisting as my arm pulled back, my eyes seeing everything in slow motion in such detail that I could see the muscles in my arm tense as they force the string to do their bidding.

With the last arrow in the air I stood up to the sound of clapping. Some of the classmates already pulling out the mini missiles as they made their way to me. Takahiro being the first, a hand on her hip and a nod of the head. "I have to say Yuki, I'm impressed. Where did you learn how to shoot like that?" I only shrugged my shoulders a sloppy grin on my face as my breath was still even. "I was a hunter in my past life." It was the truth yet she laughed, patting me on the shoulder as the others welcomed me with open arms. "You're going to fit in here just find kid." She replied, her voice one of a laid back tomboy.

I smiled at the words, thats what I always wanted, to fit in and belong. Yet having one of the guys hand me my arrows with a smile on his face as the girls spoke in excited words of getting higher marks made me nod in agreement. Yes I may be over a hundred years old but I could still relate to theses kids. We all loved the sport, even if for different reasons.

Still can't believe that I had no idea that a certain fox was watching me through the fence. His eyes still calculating what he just witnessed.

* * *

**My god I love Yu Yu Hakusho!**

**With ocean racer having 2 chapters at the most left I thought it was time for me to have some fun with a childhood favorite. I fell in love with this show and Kurama was a childhood crush I had before I even knew that you can not date a anime character :Sobs:**

**Anyway I would love and really appreciate it if I could get feedback on this. This is the first time I wrote a story in first person and I tried to make it sound as real as I could. Dose it sound like a laid back reformed teen is talking? Is it too bulky? Is breaking the fourth wall to much? Please tell me I love constructive criticism and appreciate all ideas given. So please Review**

**TERMS AND WORDS:**

**Now I know some of you guys are not horse people so I will have this at the bottom of each chapter that has horse words in them so you can understand what they are so here we go.**

**Saddle:  
The leather seat you put on a horse before riding.**

**Western Saddle:  
Again the leather seat that you use on a horses back. This is the cowboy version of it.**

**Prize saddle:  
In wester competitions first place winners are given western saddles with the competition engraved. Thats why Jihiro has so many.**

**High point  
****A kind of ribbon. They are the really really big ones that are colorful and sparkly. You get one at the the end of a competition if between all your shows you have more points than the others. Kind of like the winner of getting the highest score when collecting all the points you get throughout the competition.**


	2. A power house

The school day passed without a problem in sight. The Archery team already thought of me as one of their own and even invited me for lunch. Takahiro calling me a "loaded badass" and even asking me where she could find Legolas cause she has been wanting him for a while or something like that.  
Oh thats the name of the book! Lord of the rings, funny I could have sworn it was something else.

Passing through mathematics I was met with Minamino again offering help to one in need who is more than grateful for the assistance. Turns out the kid has one hell of a head on his shoulders its as if he done this since he was in diapers. Kina of makes me want to steal some of the brain.  
Kidding! Kidding! I have yet to eat a human since I was reborn, though if I did he would be the first.  
Kidding! Jeez please don't sick the fan girls on me.

With the bell ringing to the end of the day I began to pack up my things, again saying my thanks to the red head who became an angel sent from Yama herself. Hurrying out the door I was met with one of the guys from the archery team, what was his name? Kai? Anyway he issued me to stop and for once I did as I was told. "Hey Jihiro, me and the gang were going to go hang out in town. I was wondering if you want to come." It was a nice gesture yet one I had to decline to, it was friday and I had a guest to be coming soon.  
Giving an apologetic smile I lowered my head like the other girls. "Sorry, I have business to do today. Maybe another time?" Seeming crushed for only a moment I watched the guy get over it fairly quickly nodding his head with enthusiasm. "Yeah, another time. It's cool," walking away he waved calling out "later" as he made his way down the hall.

Business indeed. Already making up my mind I began to head out to the front of the building, the rest of the student body pooing out like schools of fish as I stood outside. Trying to figure out how to plan my next step.

"Are you waiting for someone miss Yuki?" Looking over my shoulder to see Minamino, hands in pockets with a smile I could not help but nod. Have to admit for a kid, he looked handsome. Would it be pedofilia if I thought of another like that? "Kinda, I need to get the bus but I'm trying to remember how to get to it from here." I really had no idea how to get anywhere but home from here. I was lost, the new kid that knew nothing. What if I took a wrong turn and got hit by a car, hey I was attacked by a tiger yet not killed by it would you be surprised if I was hit by a car?

As if hearing my words my phone began to ring. The red head gesturing to the device I fished for it out of my pocket, the carved beads hanging from the side. "Hello?" I asked as I flipped it open, silencing the annoying sound. A older voice was heard on the other line, one full of excitement with voices yelling at others in the background. Whoever it was had chaos around them. "Looks like your new project came in." A whinny followed by a crash sounded through the back. "Looks like hes even nastier than the others, you sure you want him."

A smile broke out over my features, as my heart raced. Like a child I grabbed the cell with my other hand. "Of course I still want him! Don't do anything crazy, I'll be there soon!" With that I hung up turning back to a pleasantly confused Minamino. "What was that if I may ask?" Looking out over the street my mind already began to swirl. "Thats my new project. A stallion said to be the meanest anyone has ever come across. Its up to me to see if I can fix him." Its kinda surprising how much I'm telling this guy, is it because he helped me out? Or am I more like a teen than I thought? Oh dear was I becoming a fan girl? Kill me now speeding future car, oh yeah horses!

Ever since I started riding I found myself wanting more. My nameless stallion was the most dangerous and most powerful equine I ever gotten to ride, nothing in this time ever even came close to him. But that never stopped me, I began to train the horses at the barn in exchange for riding time. Each and every time they got a offer for a horse that seemed out of control though I would take him on,transforming him until he was nothing but putty in my hands. Honestly though, I might never find a horse as grand as my first. It was just nothing could ever even begin to compare. Maybe the gods got lazy with their new creations.

"Well then I guess we should get you there now shouldn't we?" Looking back to the red head I only tilted my own as he began walking. "Come on I'll show you the way, it's on my way home anyway." Grateful for the invitation I followed, my footsteps falling into place with his out of habit.

"So have you been training horses long?" I raised a brow, I didn't think he would be the one to start up a conversation. Still I complied all the same. "Started when I was 12" back to the short answers we began to pass by classmates who looked at us with a strange expression. "I see, what a strange hobby" I shrugged "Its normal in America" a humm escaped his lips, as if he was gathering information and locking it away for further use. "Is that why you braid your hair like that?" I shook my head "the braid if from the tribe Zunnowow in Africa, male hunters wore them like this to ask their goddess for a successful hunt, the turquoise is for a safe ride between horse and human."

Zunnowow, really who thought of that name? I can't even pronounce it. Couldn't they just keep calling it a tribe like we did? Simple and to the point? Minamino looked on in thought, his emerald eyes betraying a look that made him seem far older than he actually was. "An archer master and rider, it seems you are very attuned to the way of a tribe woman." I couldn't help but snort at that. "Wow you hit the nail on the head with that one" I said laughing earning a chuckle from him as well. "An interesting life, you'll have to explain it to me sometime." I nodded already grateful to all the help he was giving me "if you ever have a question let me know."

With the buss stop in view we began to part ways saying thanks for everything, Minamino really was a nice guy. "Of course, and call me Shuichi I don't mind." I smiled "Shuichi it is than, but then you'll just have to call me Jihiro from now on kay?" He nodded his head, the bus already pulling up he gave a wave. "Alright than Jihiro, I'll see you again soon."

* * *

Climbing into the bus and ignoring the hobo who smelled of alcohol I sat near the back, looking out the window only to see Shuichi was already gone, as if he was spirited away. Only then did it click, I never told him about being a Archery master. Even with the skills I shown today indicated nothing of the sort. Still I only shrugged, he might have just thought the show was impressive and called it mastry.

The drive was over an hour long, the only thing I could do was sit back and finish up my school work, giving me a free weekend to get to work. The vehicle passed by everything as always, the dinner my mother worked at, the middle school, and finally leaving town to the more rural area. Another half hour and a groaning hult and I found myself at Wild Ride ranch, the smell of my home away from home already filling my nose.

My shoes landing on the dirt road I listened to the bus speed away, as if never wanting to be anywhere near this place. Why though? It was a awesome place, with thick wooden fencing and painted barns, the arenas were large and the trails and pastures even larger. Compared to the city this place was heaven.

A woman dressed in jeans and a T shirt already began walking out, her brown hair tied in a ponytail as her freckled face was scrunched as if finally relieved from labor. "Good to see you, bout time you shown up for work." I only rolled my eyes, Jess was a western girl as the day was long, yet she would change to english if the need aroused, and she was damn good at it to. "Well I'm here aren't I? Let me change so I can see him." Putting her arm around my shoulders the woman lead me away to the club house. Free to escape my uniform for a pair of worn jeans and a plain green T shirt along with my barn boots.

"Now be careful Jhiro, this one really is nasty" Jess honestly looked worried. I always loved the fellow rider and took her words to heart. She never looked down on me and treated me as a equal. I pushed her playfully though causing her to laugh as she returned the favor. "You know I never push things, now let me see him."

He was a beauty I'll give him that. He looked to be a mix, most likely quarter horse. He was muscle on top of muscle, standing in at around 15 hands (about 5 ft at the shoulder) his coat was white and dappled in grey. Who knows he may be a appaloosa. His gate was a nice one. Powerful strides that stretched out nice and far, each leg moving with some intense power that could easily break some bones.

Walking to the round pen I snorted when the stallion saw me, rearing up he charged at the fence trying to get a reaction out of me as he bared his flat teeth. While Jess flinched I refused to move a single muscle, my eyes locking onto the beast as we stared each other down nether wavering in our stand as he took off again. Beautiful and spirited? Must be my birthday.

"His name is back stabber, barn name is blizzard." I nodded, a fitting name the way his dappling over a almost pure white coat looked like a wild snow storm. "Well than Blizzard, guess you and me are going to be joined at the hip for a while" I said as I sat down. Pulling a book from my bag I listened as Jess left, she knew I needed to be alone.

The way to a horse's heart is through stubborn patients. Throughout that weekend I did not move from that spot, it was rare for me to even look at him. I just sat outside his pen and read my book. The black fox it was called. A story about a group of huntsmen always trying to hunt down a black fox but never even coming close, only to find out the fox was Satan himself.

Days passed, the warm days and cool nights I sat with Blizzard, even sleeping in the dirt next to the pen. Yet as the next morning came I closed the book, finished already on sunday morning. Makes me wonder what it would be like to hunt a fox that elusive. A woman who never missed and a fox who never slipped up. Wouldn't that be that battle of the ages?

Blizzard seemed to calm down a bit since he came here. No longer was he pacing but he was still into kicking those who tried to enter the round pen. "Well Back Stabber, I'll be seeing you again soon." getting up I watched the horse flick his ears in my direction, a good sign, wish I could stay but school was tomorrow and Ame would be pissed to find I skipped school to hang at the ranch. So I caught the bus, waved bye to Jess and found my way back home.

* * *

"It's good to see you dear, how is the new horse?" Ame was already cooking dinner when I came home, the sun beginning to set I kicked off my boots the smells causing my mouth to water. "A big one, he looks to be a around 15 hundred pounds. Nasty to anyone who comes into his pen but he'll come around." She hummed in answer her eyes flicking behind as if wanting to hear more. Of course she wanted to hear more she was a parent, she loves showing me off to others, going on and on about how good I am with horses or how much of a shot I am. Its kind of strange really.

My first mother was a cold night compared to Ame who was a summer day. She spoke only when spoken to. Always at the back of my father with her head down. When I tamed my stallion and took to the hunts was when I lost sight of her entirely. There really was no bond between us, it was just the woman who brought me to the world and fixed my cloths when they ripped and prepared the food that I brought the tribe. When she passed I really was not too shaken, yes I mourned but not in a sense most would think of a child mourning over the death of a parent. It was more of mourning over the passing of life, the same as when I take the life of a deer, always whispering words of peace before the deed was done.

Ame though was different. She wanted to know all there was about me. She was there for every horse show, every archery competition always saying how she was my biggest fan. She never really understood horses as well as me yet she tries her best. She learned to ride so we could enjoy it together, used to drive to the barn every day so I could train. And always wanted to listen to my stories even if she saw them as just that, stories. If I lost Ame I would mourn not like I done for the woman before, but as one who would be a mess. I could see myself crying real tears as my heart would break at the thought of losing this woman to a plague known as death.

So I sat at the table, listing as she began chopping veggies while I began explaining the training I gave to Blizzard. From the way he charged, to the gate he held, to even the glints in his eyes as he looked from human to human. The more detailed the story the more engrossed she became. She always was a good listener, asking questions when I said something she did not understand, and commenting only when I paused at the end of a line.

"Well it seems you have him handled. I doubt you can ever find a horse you can't get through to." Putting a hand on my head I looked up and smiled as she continued. "You just have this way with them, its almost as if you're another person when you're out there." Going back to her work I leaned in the chair "well they tell you everything thats wrong. You just have to listen." I could tell she was smiling, serving up a plate she faced me "its as if you were a rider in a past life." Oh if only she knew.

* * *

Again I was met with the annoying sound of the alarm, and again it was met with a horrid fate of my fist wishing to silence it. Man I need to get a better on cause that beep has got to go. It literally sounds like a centipede is crawling into my ear and eating my brain.  
Okay that last part may be over the top but you get the idea, it sucks okay.

Yet now I was falling into a routine, crawling out of bed, braiding my hair and looking at the reflection of Jhiro Yuki only to be reminded of Wild Mane. Running down the stairs to bid mother a good day before I myself head out.

Wow, I really do have a habit of running into a routine. Shrugging it off I began to walk, the same girls who squealed a few days ago now talking in excited whispers. Wonder what's so interesting? Could be them wondering what looks better, a bone or bead. I rolled my eyes, yeah right the girls in this time have such a weird sense of fashion.

Entering the classroom and taking my seat I was met with Shuichi who greeted me first. "How did your project go?" Leaning back in the chair I stared at the ceiling, my braid tugging at my skull due to the ever present gravity. "Hes a good looking horse. But its just as I said hes nasty, Going to take me a few weeks at least to try and ride him." Looking at the redhead at the corner of my eye I could not help but notice how in tuned he is, as if searching for something in the back of his mind. "Something wrong?" I ask

That seemed to pull him out of it, blinking he looked almost like a deer in head lights. "Sorry, I was just thinking is all." All I did was shrug, not my place to poke at that amazing brain of his. So I settled for working on my own and pulled out my books sighing as I realized that the black fox was all I had. Guess I need to go to the library.

With the bell ringing it's ever annoying toll I watched as the teacher entered the room,signalling our torture to begin. A new challenge I took up my pen, my mind finally caught up to the lesson. English shall not be the one to beat me.

* * *

Another perfect shot, followed by another and another, my arrows splitting each other as a new one demanded to have it's place taken. We were only doing drills today, a boring activity for their really was no life in a still target. Though I had to admit it was fun creating designs in the wood. Pulling the last arrow free I smirked admiring my handy work at the image of the goblin king from that arcade game that I played a while ago.

"Jeez, can't be a normal shooter can you?" Looking over I was met with Takahiro, looking at to the target she almost seemed confused. "Sorry, I get bored so I try to make do" the archer only rolled her eyes. "Don't be sorry, that's some intense marksmanship you have there." A glint in her eye caused her to look down with a smirk. "Wanna try to do a hundred meters?"

Needles to say I took up the challenge. Already on the grass next to the track I waited as some teammates begun to set up my target. Others already gathering round as they were placing bets on me. Looking over my shoulder I was met with the green orbs of Shuichi as he gave a small wave, a girl standing next to him like a lost puppy. "If I miss I'll owe you a drink" I called over, he laughed lightly at the offer gaining me a glare from the girl that he seemed to brush off.

"Alright Yuki, time to see how sharp those eyes of yours are." Takahiro stood next to me, her own bow in hand as she waited for me to make my move. In reality I could just let it fly without really looking, being a hundred year old archer will do that to you. But I'm not Wild Mane now, I'm Jihiro, the girl who is gifted with a bow, not a legend. Taking a deep breath I drew my arrow from the quiver, my hand steady as I pulled back. My heart rate slowing to below average. I began to see the details in the string, the shaft of the arrow, the iron head. Even above that, the individual blades of grass seemed to stand out to me. It was as if I was a sniper without the need for a scope.

Halting my breath I let my arrow fly. The sound whizzing against the wind as it hit dead center of the target. My sight returning to normal. It was times like that, that made me feel alive. It made me feel as if I was more than a human. To be able to see the details in a target a hundred meters away was something no one, not even Ame knew. Yet as the sounds of cheering followed by pats of the back engrossed my vision I felt as if I already said it. With words explaining how it was crazy I done that, or even asking how I did it. I was simply given a nod from Takahiro who began to take down the target.

Just another day in life I suppose, yet I decided to make myself look slightly relieved. After all it might look bad if I act like I expected to be able to hit a target form that distance. I still kick myself for never realizing that a fox was once again looking at my back, calculating all the events as if he was trying to decoded my presence.

* * *

Sitting alone at lunch I found myself enjoying a new book. What you thought the archery team said I can't sit with them? No I just wanted to read and eat. It was a good book, for some reason I keep finding ones related to foxes. A demon fox was the main character for this one. A thief named Yoko my nose was shoved in the pages as the silver fox began to break the code to a safe for an ancient treasure, I could practically feel the urgency as my eyes darted through the pages, yet just as relief washed over the demon I heard another calling my name.

With a sigh I close the book looking up to see Shuichi with a lunch from home. "I'm sorry did I intrude?" I shrugged "nothing I can't get back to. what do ya need?" Sitting down in front of me I watched as the redhead began to place his food before him. "I was wondering if you could help me with a project for psychology" I raised a bow, issuing him to continue. "Its simple really, I need to find someone who I do not know well and learn what I can. If its to much trouble though I understand."

I tapped my finger to my chin in thought. It would be nice to have company around when I word with Blizzard, but it won't be me really talking, I'll be too busy watching to see if there are any changes. Looking back at the teen though I could sense a essence about him. I can't put my finger on it, its just that there is something about him that really clicks to me. Almost like how Wild Mane related to her brothers. Who knows maybe I can find a friend who makes it seem less awkward to talk to in him. "I go to training on the weekends, bring something to do because you will be board." I could almost see laughter in his eyes, yet he thanked me all the same. "So does this mean I'm the next target for your fan club though? Cause I might need health insurance."

I smirked as I got a light laugh out of him. "No, no I do not believe that will be necessary. This is a project not a date." I rolled my eyes, "to them, this right here is a date" sighing he put his face in his hand "I know, they are good people, now if only they can put their time to more productive uses." Clicking my tounge I picked up the book, flipping the pages back to where I left off. "Like that will happen, I haven't been here for a full week yet I found more than six females who speak of you as if you're a gift of the gods." Though I had to admit, when it came to note taking he really was.

Seeing my hands flutter over the words I noticed how Shuichi began to try and decipher the letters even if its upside down. "Its about a fox demon named Yoko, right now hes trying to break the code to take a scroll thing." I said without looking up. "The scroll of oblivion" looking from the pages I found myself a bit confused. "Pardon?" I asked. "Its called the scroll of oblivion, Yoko hears about it when speaking to an old client and can't help but go after it. Its a shame really."

My hands flew up, silencing him from his words, if there is one thing I hate, its spoilers. "Look I understand if you read this already but please don't spoil. Its a good read and I'd hate to have to put it back because of you." Slumping back to the bench I began to read, "forgive me, I did not know you were behind still." I waved him off, not his fault "you're fine, he just broke the lock anyway...You're kidding me! It was empty!?" I was about ready to throw that damn book, I was reading it for the entire day, so much build up only to find that poor Yoko found nothing in that safe.

* * *

The week passed by pretty fast. Shuichi asked me questions during lunch only for me to shrug and give him one line answers. Still he looked at them thoughtfully, as if a simple yes or no was all he needed to pick at my entire life story. All in all, I have to be careful around this guy.

He was good company though, he took to my horse world fairly easily and can already kind of keep up. Only problem with this situation is the fan girls. I could already feel the daggers in my back, good thing I practice out in the open. If it weren't for plain intimidation I'm sure they would give me problems in the long who cares, I see a friend in my future and that friend happens to have perfect red hair.

With the bell ringing indicating the end to class I began to pack my bag, gesturing Shuichi to follow which he did without complaint. The halls already filling with students as we walked side by side, me earning glares from more than a few females. "So your parents are fine with you coming with me? After all I spend the night there." He nodded "I already informed my mother of the situation and she seems fine with it. After all it is just school work." I had to laugh a bit at that, I don't know it just sounds as if he was a teen girl trying to escape her castle.

* * *

With the bus ride excruciatingly long we began to get through our home work once again grateful that the guy was with me cause he sped past his with flying colors, even giving pointers so that I finished relatively quickly as well. "So how far out is this barn of yours?" Poor guy has no idea, "About a hour and a half out, its a good size so it can't be in the city." Looking out the window I could tell he was indeed interested. "I would be surprised if there were bow wielding girls riding through the city. Though it might cause to much attention." I snorted at that, again he hit the nail on the head, if I could I really would terrorize the city on the back of Blizzard.

Most of the trip was silent, me with my nose in my book, flipping through the pages only to find that Yoko had to betray and try to kill one of his friends. Well that put a damper on my mood, and here I was really cheering the fox on, he seems like such a fun character.

Feeling the bus give out its groaning halt I picked up my bag gesturing my companion to follow. Paying the fee I gave the driver a wave, tipping his hat to me as my feet once again met with the solid ground of home. "I see you brought a friend!" Looking over to see Jess on the back of her own mare I simply waved. Not surprising that shes out riding, it's a beautiful day. "Just helping him with some work is all!" Riding up to the rail she issued me to follow as she leaned into her saddle, the leather creaking against the movement. "Listen, Back Stabber has begun to attack anyone that comes near, if you can't get him to join up by the time you leave we'll need to get rid of him."

My heart crushed at the. When have I ever not been able to rehome a horse? Never that's when. If I had to let that stallion go it would feel as if I was betraying my former self.

"I'm sure Jihiro here will have little trouble with him." Surprised I looked over to see it was Shuichi that spoke up. Jess seemingly taking a challenge looked over to him. "Oh, is that so. Listen I know this girl since she was five and I think of her as my own kid. She may be good but no one wants her to get hurt." It seems as though the redhead had more confidence in me than Jess though because he simply raised a brow. "And here I thought this place never lost a horse because of Jihiro, such skill has yet to be tested so it should be nothing more than a slight challenge for her."

Something he said must have hit a cord with Jess because she straightened her back. Looking down with a smirk on her face. "Looks like you got yourself a keeper Jihiro, don't go losing him." Heat filled my cheeks as I stumbled for words, but before I could even get the answer of me being a friend the woman was already gone, kicking up dirt in her stride. "So it seems you have been given a challenge." I looked to the redhead, my face still hot as he seemed as calm as ever. Most likely because he was used to assumptions made for him. "Thanks for standing up like that" I said, gaining a nod I watched him begin to walk. "I doubt you needed it, but you're welcome all the same."

With a halter and lead line in hand and Shuchi armed with a notebook we began to make our way to the round pen. My ears graced with the shrike of Blizzard as he once again charged to the fence. Only this time I flung up my hand causing him to back up as I sized him down. "No more miss nice girl. Its time to meet your rider" I said as I climbed the fence.

* * *

I'm sure Shuichi is having a kick out of my troubles. Back Stabber really was a beast, and after a hour of having him run around the pen I found myself out of breath. I was planning on having him join up, a simple thing where you worked them around the pen like hes doing now until the horse eventually comes to you and accepts your partnership.

Problem was Blizzard was having none of it. He still found it fun to break the pattern and charge at the center, me dodging at the last second and slapping him on the way past me. He even got a good kick in my side sending me to the ground. Groaning and tasting the dirt I listened as Shuchi was about to open the gate until I lifted my hand. "Don't you dare come in here, if he gets a taste for someone else I have to start over." And so the redhead nodded. Latching the gate to watch me climb back to my feet.

I was pissed to say the least. Blizzard still in his challenge came at me again. My stance was tall and my eyes narrowed. No way was I moving from my spot. I could feel my strength growing like it does when I prepare to shoot, my mind filling with the thought that I really was something more than human. Blizzard began to move in slow motion, I could hear his heart beats, see the dilation in his eyes.

Now was not the time to be Jihiro Yuki, now it was Wild Mane's turn. As the stallion made his way to me I felt my hands grab the muscles around his neck, my own legs knocking his out from under him. Like a moutian he fell, taking me with him as he screamed. The blood in my veins pulsed like a river in the jungles as I grabbed his head, trying to buy myself some time as the Stallion struggled to get up, even knocking the air from my lungs as his head collided into my chest.

Yet as my eyes met his I felt his body relax. It was as if the world around us crumbled where it was only me and him. Our breathing became in sync as our eyes locked to each other, neither wavering in the slightest yet setting a line that neither would cross. I could feel him shake under my hands, my breathing slow and steady as I crouched over him. Slowly I moved away allowing him to get up on his own.

As he did he no longer challenged me. I was the leader, and he would do what I said. His stance proud yet respectful he stared at me. A beautiful beast that for once I was sure he would make a great animal for. Holding out my hand I watched as he walked over, putting his muzzle in my palm, the soft nose tickling my fingers as I patted his neck. "Good boy, now was that so hard?" I whispered, it was as if I were speaking to a child.

Looking to a speechless Shuichi I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess hes ready."

* * *

Little did I know that my classmate was not speechless due to me just flipping over a thousand pound animal. Or the fact that I calmed him down with my stare alone. Both were something I was easily able to lie about, there really was a way to make a horse top heavy and send them to the ground. So I just explained it how it was.

But I had no idea of the power that came from my very soul when it happened. How spikes of energy would appear whenever I was about to let my arrow fly. How throughout the entire training session I had a even amount of energy that Shuchi could only place as a wild untamed nature.

Now he was no longer just the friendly classmate, he was a tactical fighter who wanted nothing but to keep tabs on me. And so he gave me a smile asking me how I was able to calm him down so fast. I only replied with the word instincts. And he seemed to take the bait.

Oh how wrong I was.

* * *

**Hello hello hello!**

**So here I am back and with slight hints. I'm sorry this was not the best chapter, it was slow but as you can see Jihiro will be a fighter, maybe, yeah she sounds like a fighter. **

**I would like to thank the two reviews I gotten from the viewers saying how they enjoy the story. So far only about 20 people have read this though so I might have been a bit lets say 10 years late for the Yu Yu Hakusho hype. Oh well I love this anime and I adore Kurama. **

**Anyway more confrontation will happen in the next chapter so stay tuned!**

**WORDS AND TERMS:**

**English riding:  
The more flashy form of riding, using more rules and more control it is used for events like jumping and hunting.**

**Quarter horse:  
One of the most western horses you can find. Solid colors and very muscular horses that are always seen in cowboy movies.**

**Appaloosa:  
A spotted horse breed that was used by the native Americans.**

**Halter and lead line:  
The equivalent of a leash used on horses that goes on their head.**

**Dappel:  
A type of pattern on horses that look like leopard spots.**

**Round Pen:  
A circular pen used to train horses, mostly vary small**

**Hands:  
4 inches, used to explain a horses height that is measured from the hoof to the top of the shoulders called withers.**

**Mare:  
A fully grown female horse.**

**Registered**** name:  
Horses have two names. A registered name is used in competitions and papers. Back Stabber is the registered name for Jihiro's new stallion**

**Barn Name:  
The pet name for a horse. It can be changed at any time. Jihiro's new stallion's barn name is called Blizzard.**


	3. Some answers would be nice

By the gods if I had one thing to hate it would be the after pains from being kicked.

Sitting in the club house with my shirt pulled up I had a ice pack wrapped in a towel, my entire side a nice good stain of violet. I have yet to ever be chased out of a fight but man the injuries from them will make me wish I had.

And freaking Shuichi is not making anything better. While I withered in pain he seemed to have a knowing smirk, his face in a hand he just watched as I gave myself trouble. "If you took care of it sooner it wouldn't have gotten so bad." I rolled my eyes, he seemed to be full of concern and yes I can even tell some of it was genuine but it sounded almost as if he was mocking me.

Shuichi was someone I disliked but could find myself adoring him in the future. He acted like a knowing older brother who wanted to keep me out of harms way. But as Wild Mane's brothers found out we make that job very, very difficult. "I'm going riding today, do you wanna come? I can teach you."

Shuichi gave a false look of surprise, the bastard thinks I would fall for that? Okay I have to admit its actually really good and if I really was only seventeen then I would have totally believed it. Where dose this guy pick this skill up? I wanna go to that school. "That would be ill advised" I simply waved him off "I went trail riding with a broken leg once, a bruise is not going to give me trouble."

Shuichi began to stare again. That calculating stare that could almost make you feel naked for your soul was being ripped from you and examined. It was so weird how such a young kid could acquire such a trait. I only seen it in hardened killers and this kid is no serial killer. I have not heard of bodies being found yet. Still he nodded a smile on his features as he agreed.

Standing up I threw the pack back into the freezer. Slamming the door and happy to be rid of the thing. Yes the cold dose not bother me but that will never mean that I enjoy it. Heated blankets are the best thing about living in this time.

Walking to the barn I waved to Jess as she began untacking her mare, the horse's flanks covered in sweat and the bridal that now hung on the wall held a nice frothy bit. "looks like you two had fun" I said grabbing two halters, handing one to Shuichi who looked at it with confusion.

Poking her head from the other side of the horse's back she seemed a bit surprised to see us. "Yeah MaryJane here was turning around barrels like it was nothing, how bout you? Going for a ride after the dance with Blizzard?" I was already at the stall door, swinging it open to revile a paint gelding. "You think a kick will keep me from a trail ride? No way it's a beautiful day." Putting the halter on the gelding's face I tied him up next to Shuichi giving him a brush when I finished. "Clean him up if you want to ride."

Not bothered at all he began his work, having a sense of already knowing what he was doing. "Well I'll be damned Jihiro looks like you found yourself a horse boy." Laughing I pulled out a buckskin to work on as well. Jess making the comment at how Shuichi was already brushing his horse's girth. "It seems you done this before." His eyes holding mischief he continues. "I have no idea what your taking about, after all I'm just a boy from the city."

I don't know if its just me not believing in the sincere honesty from Shuichi Minamino but that was a load of bull.

* * *

But because of this project I found myself hanging out with the kid a lot. During class we gave each other notes, though I can already tell he had EVERYTHING written down. Sharing opinions and finding out he was pretty well attuned in english. Imagine the surpise on his face when I spoke in my own language from Wild Mane. Nothing could ever beat that.

During practice I would always feel as if he were watching me, though it sure as hell was discreet considering that I never caught him in the act. If I was not a known tracker he would have gotten away with it to. Oh well, I guess you're just going to have to be careful in your stalking victims.

Only thing I really can't stand is his fan club.

Slamming the tray onto the table I slumped into my seat during lunch. Once again the red head having a home cooked meal that smells way to good to be true. Looking up he blinked at my reactions, I may sound like a loud person in my head but I'm actually pretty quiet with moves. "Something wrong Jihiro?"

I can't keep up with them, hunting a tiger sure I can do that, retraining a wild stallion no problem. Dealing with the over crazed comments of fan girls? Nope! Not a chance, never going to work!

Yet here I was already so tired from my archery practice that I did not even want to eat. "Its your damn fan club, girls won't lay off. If they didn't keep talking about you I'd think they were into me." I could hear the silent laughter he made, looking up from the table he gave an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry Jihiro, believe me when I say this but I did not know this project would give you so much trouble." Rolling my eyes I pointed at him. "We both know that's a lie, you totally knew that working with another girl would cause the fans to go nuts."

Again he only smiled, a smile that said "looks like I was caught" yet he did not even care. "By the way, Jihiro I'm going to be out of town for a bit so I guess I can't join you on our ride." That caused me to raise a brow, I could even say I was a little hurt.

If there was one thing I found out is that Shuichi is a really good horse back rider, it was as if he was made for the saddle. I always rode solo because one, I ride bare back and two, I'm a crazy trail rider. Yet the red head took it with ease, when I said I was going to gallop up a water fall he followed me up. When I said we were going swimming, he went swimming. We even rode full speed through a dense forest off the trail! The guy is the best riding partner I ever had since I was reborn so hearing that he is gonna miss our now ritual ride is a little sprite dropping.

The guy must have noticed it somehow because he continued. "Don't worry, it will only be for a few days I'll be sure to find you next weekend." A smirk on my face I took a sip of my tea, what can I say I never liked the taste of soda. "Don't go mushy on me you sound like your trying to apologize for missing a date. Its fine go have fun and knock em dead."

Things like that were normal between us now. The more I knew the guy the more I realized he was not normal. He was good at everything he did, acted nice yet had an almost hunter like vibe when we ride. Hes cunning to. Way too cunning for me to even out smart him and that is not natural. To this day I have yet to find someone with a higher wilderness sense than me! But here comes the red head and I can almost tell hes holding back. It caused me to become interested in learning more about him. I even dropped a few hints in my life. Saying things like, "if you want to meet my teacher look up wild mane" or "last I saw a tiger we really did not hit it off well." He even saw me go hunting yet nothing surprises him!

So I let him go, speaking is minimal for the rest of the day as we finish it up. Walking me down the street as I head on the bus waving bye on my way to the barn.

* * *

Next day though something caused me to feel strange. And no it was not because I was sleeping outside next to Blizzard's round pen again, it was something else. The stallion was off, he was more ancy than normal, passing back and forth and tossing his head. Pawing at the ground in anticipation. My gaze locked on the muscular form that would spazem as though stabbed from a cold blade.

Getting up I climbed the rail, the wooden beam under my skin pricked my arms as I looked over to get a better idea what was wrong with the animal. "Whats gotten into you?" I ask, yet all I got was a nasty charge, I was already used to this so I didn't move, he and almost everyone else I worked with did this and would stop or turn. The thundering hooves threatening my post as I gripped the rail on instinct.

Even so I was not expecting him to charge into the fence. The force alone caused me to go flying into the dirt. Shoulder taking the impact as screeches were echoing through the once silent morning. A sound that would cause one's teeth to chatter from the pain or fear that would cause it. Walking back though I was shocked to see the crazed beast to be back to normal as if nothing happened. A strange insect flying out of his mane as though he were stung by a bee. Talk about a wake up call. Jess was already outside asking if I was okay. Yet all I told her was I was heading to the city.

Why the city? I really don't know, its just that my instincts told me I should be a super hero cause the city needs me and it was still early enough to get there before noon. I wanted to find out if there was something going on with some new bug. Problem is we have no phone and internet is a no go here. The first bus was going to be here any minute yet the sun really has not risen, my only chance to find out in case Blizzard was in trouble. "Take care of him for me, I just got to get some things."

Before she could even ask what it was I was already packing and heading out.

* * *

You know when you start to do something thinking its cool, only to realize it was a mistake? Yeah that was my day. The moment I got off the bus I was surrounded by swarms of those insects, so thick you would think it was a smog. I even began sweeping them away only to realize that no one seemed bothered by them. Was I hallucinating? Did eating humans finally turn me crazy? I really did not know but I really wanted answers. This was not some fluke that messed with my horse, this had to be something even bigger.

So I took off, I don't know were I just began looking for someone else who could see these damn bugs so I can say that this won't be the way I turn insane. But how can I be the only one effected? It took down my horse! Maybe it only worked on animals? That sounds logical, a bug that is only visible to animals and it just so happens I myself am one. Yep totally perfect sense stuff.

Downtown though was bad, like really really bad. I just did not like the feel of this place. The walk down the street seemed as though I were being watched and that was not due to paranoia, it felt as though every person I passed I would become a victim of. It made me jealous of Shuichi for a moment, he was gone so the red head escaped this mess.

Now remember you should never let your thoughts wander in a situation like this. I may be a hundred year old huntress but I was in the body of a high school-er and looked like an easy target. Passing by the opening of a ally way I felt hands cold as ice grab me and drag me into the dark. My mind went on instinct alone as my legs went under his own my head colliding with the person's face at the same time causing his grip to loosen as I slipped away, the sensation of breaking bones against my skull.

Turning I saw it was a man, yet there was something off about him. He was dull, not in personality but in basic human communication. Opening his mouth I could smell breath that reminded me of stale alcohol, muddies words that were half gurgling of memory and animalistic growls. Yet again was the insect flying out of the man's skull as he began to regain colour in his face. Crouching down I took his pulse the still beating vein under my fingers I sighed in relief. I didn't kill him but I still had no idea what caused this to happen. I could piece together everything and say it was the insects but really what was with the bugs?

I needed to look for guys like this some more. I could take care of myself, I'm a big girl and its not like these guys can really think. Looking around the ally I noticed a small pole. Taking it I gave it a swing, the cool metal in my hands gave me comfort while I held the weight. Not the best protection but it was going to have to do so once again I began my search as I went deeper into the alleyways.

* * *

When I started this I was just normal old Jihiro walking about trying to find the problem with a horse she took over. But now a threat was over this body of mine and I began to take hold of an old mind. Every sound was a chance at prey, every move was a threat. And so I stuck to the shadows, once again I was the huntress, my face peering over every wall and every can.

I was having trouble coming to a conclusion of what was causing this. Every time I went into combat I found they were easy prey, a good knock in the back of the head caused them to fall like corpses the insects flying out of their ears as they return to normal. They were poorly animated, almost zombie like. "Great little one it looks like were in the zombie apocalypse you enjoy so much" I said to myself with a sigh.

Three bodies at my feet I once again checked their vitals and once again a blow that should kill them left them breathing. "This is not settling well" I sighed as I watched the insects fly away. The sun covered by the over cast of grey and the sounds of the city within ear shot made me realize just how oblivious the other humans were as they went about their daily lives. My weapon over my shoulder I took a moment of rest, maybe they would approach on their own.

Only a few minutes in and me leaning against the wall I heard a noise, my senses sharp I took the pole in my hands. It was a human alright, soft footsteps so it really can't be infected by the bugs right? Sighing I heard the person behind me, the swinging motion of a long weapon all to easy as I met it with my own the force enough to even disarm what I found to be a poor speechless woman.

She seemed strange, and that was saying much. Blue hair tied in a high ponytail she looked at me with a awkward back peddles as she laughed nervously. "Please don't take that the wrong way miss I though you were someone else." I only raised a brow, slinging the pole over my shoulder I looked her up and down. She didn't seem like a threat, just another normal teen girl with strange hair. "By any chance would someone else be the walking dead?"

Seems I hit the mark because the girl's eyes widened, shaking her head as nerves hit her like a wall of bricks. "No, no don't be silly there are no dead people walking." I just rolled my eyes, the chick had no poker face. "Look I can see the insects and been hunting them all day. No need to try and hide, its obvious your trying to cover the fact that you've been doing something that shifts to it." The words caused her to look defeated only to be overcome with confusion. It was her turn to look at me like a piece of meat. "No surprise, you seem to have a bit of spirit energy" she mumbled.

"Spirit energy?" Was this girl in some kind of voodoo or spiritual something? "Whatever I don't care, just glad I'm not the only one. shall we team up?" Again the girl looked a bit confused, waning the pros and cons in her head she came to the conclusion fairly quickly when she saw the bat still on the ground. "Well I can't keep them from you so we might as well. Besides you look like a strong classy girl, the names Botan!" She smiled holding out a hand which I took, this Botan sounded like someone who could make the day an interesting one. "Jihiro Yuki"

* * *

This girl really knew what she was doing. Not the best at hiding but you really did not have to do much to stay away from half dead idiots. What got my attention was the fact that she used bug spray to kill the things. "Never thought it would be that easy" I said eyeing the can. A wide grin on her face she waved her hand. "No, no this is a special kind made for the little pests. Their called Maki insects and they love causing trouble for people with depression."

That caused me to be suspicious, call me crazy but I think I picked up that calculating look from Shuichi because I could tell I was once again making Botan squirm. "You know a lot about these things." She was already walking away yet she replied all the same. "I wrote a report on it not too long ago so their pretty easy to read" she said, I'll be damned the girl can lie through the teeth when shes not facing me.

* * *

Body by body, bug by bug we were only encountering more and more of these guys. It was strange, Jihiro was never one to really pick fights but even she knew how difficult combating a human could be. But even against larger males we had no problems. Even with all my training the girl's body was tiny, it shouldn't be able to do any real damage but here we were acting as if a champion fighter.

"This isn't good, we're finding more and more and there's really no end in sight." I sighed, swinging the poll over my shoulder as I looked over her, poor thing sounded exhausted and a bit frightened, no surprise the entire thing was like a bad horror film. "Look if you want to stop this there are only two things to do. Find the source of the problem and end it or barricade yourself in your room." With that I began to move, noticing that younger humans have had more attacks than average, I thought to check out the middle school that loomed over us.

"Wait Jihiro, come on dear please!" I didn't turn as I listened to her footsteps, the building becoming closer I found a window opening it up as I begun to climb inside. "What are you doing?" I rolled my eyes. "Haven't you read on these things? There all over schools might as well find out why." That caused her to look a little pale yet she followed me all the same, who knew the ditsy blue hair voodoo girl would be one to follow me in what could be a nest of brainless fools.

As we went through the halls though I began to feel something a bit off, I grew up learning all about the sounds and there was a set that was wrong. A muffled thing that echoed from the higher level. Putting my fingers to my lips I pulled off my shoos, my bare feet causing the footsteps to be quieter as I made my way up.

The sound growing louder I peered over to find it was a young girl. The poor thing looked scared to death as she tried to lock herself in the other room, he was armed with a pair of scissors and so gripping onto my poll I whirled around into plain view, a stupid choice for most I know. My mind was saying huntress yet my body was saying teenager.

The man turned his attention to me, somehow running he came at me with the scissors, something I would not advise to anyone reading this, don't run with scissors. You can run with a sword, whip or gun but never on your life be caught with scissors. Ducking down low I used the metal in my hands to smash his wrist, letting out a yell of pain I spun around punching him in the face but for some reason that was not enough to get the guy down. He lunged at me again and this time I dodged, already pushed to defensive I stayed on the balls of my feet as I tried to stay light, I had to admit the guy had a punch, one that landed in my gut and causing me to double over in pain. What can I say? Again this body is not made for hand to hand.

Actually doubling over I was about to go for something crazy or just relish in my fate. Pain pulsing in my body, feeling as though I would really like to give up my dinner. All I wanted to do was find out what happened to my horse and here I am in a middle school fighting random possessed humans. How can one get this far off track?

Thanking my Yama I saw a bat collided with his head stunning him for a bit as Boton ran with me into the room and locked the door behind us. Leaning against the wall I took in a breath. "Thanks Boton" I sighed with which she nodded. For once becoming vary serious. Looking over to the girl I noticed she was younger, a middle school student most likely with brown hair in low pig tails I found myself waving to the poor thing.

"You must be Keiko right?" I raised a brow, since when did Boton know middle school students. The kid nodded her head. "Yes that me."  
Looking as though she just found a lost city she clapped her hands. "I'm a friend of Yusuke, I'm Boton and this is Jihiro. We're here to help." I just shrugged my shoulders, I was here to find out what happened to my horse but I guess I could squeeze this girl into my to do list. Poor thing looked scared to death. Or half dead, maybe she might turn into one of those creatures.

* * *

This girl owed me, big time. I thought that taking her with us would just be a walk in the park. You know? Maybe be a bit scared but just stick close and not cause problems like a good little girl? Nope! Nothing of the sort, I swear the entire city is after this chick. Same blue skin and stupidity. Yes I must admit bashing the head in for a teacher really is nice but man is this annoying!

My bare feet running across the cool tile as the girls who were slowed due to their normal reserves of stamina were causing far more sound than I would have liked. The mass of people with their groans and slurred insults at my back. More than once did I have to drag them to give Boton or Keiko a boost of speed to keep them for being the next victim in a cheesy horror movie.

What made me cringe is when I lost my only defence aside from myself, fingers smashed from a blow, a few broken causing it to roll under a cabinet which I did not have time to get back. Now I was with these two crazy girls with no where to go, my spine against a wall and no doors. Keiko trying to be the hero and offering herself as bait caused me to roll my eyes. "You do that and this will be for nothing. I broke my fingers for you so don't be rude in dying alright?" That caused her to give a small laugh, Boton agreeing as well I got into a stance. You guys know what to do" my eyes already lingering on a fire extinguisher.

I ran with Keiko, my legs being more of a weapon as the kid was actually slapping these guys. Really slapping? Is that the best she had? She could have kicked them in the nuts or something. Whats even worse is that actually seemed to work long enough for Boton to bail us out.

* * *

Hours passed and still no sign of this ending. Boton rounding a corner my senses went out as instinct kicked in. Yelling at her to stop only to watch as a broom handle slammed into her skull and knocked her out. Keiko at her side trying to get her up while I was alone. Both those girls were in no shape to fight, Jihiro's body far weaker than Wild mane's causing me to pant. Yet still I was not going down without a fight, my hand feeling as though on fire I gritted my teeth as I felt as though I were fighting for my life. It was a feeling I thought I would never have again.

I ended up in a heap of bodies, charging through in desperation, arms moving and hands grabbing at me. I was trying to get out, my head slamming into another causing my mind to whirl yet it bought me some time. Keiko too scared to move called out to me, voice of battered fear but as you could see I was busy. My lips parting in a chant to my Yama, one of the few things that time has not taken from me as I begin to apologize to my mother for not stopping by and saying hello before I did something this foolish. The words of a time long gone falling on ears deaf to all but mine.

Yet as the chant was heard my eyes snapped open, the rush of a life I almost forgotten rampaging through my veins. The rush of battle, the rush of the hunt. I could hear the cries of my brothers, the screams of my enimes, I could feel the wind whipping at my tanned skin and the pulling of my mane from the unforgiving jungles. My broken fingers a dull throb as I let out a roar of what I could only explain as being the voice of the nameless huntress. Bodies being flung like mere toys when I simply brushed them aside, a weapon absent yet it felt as though I held devastation in my hands. It was over far too quickly. The feeling of my old life was intoxicating that I felt as though I became drunk on the memories of power I once held. The power to cause my foes and comrades to tremble despite my age or gender. Yet life had different plans as the hall slowly coming back into focus I looked around to see the people who had threatened mine and the girl's lives now unconscious, heaps of bodies, the only signal of life being the rise and fall of their chests.

Looking over my shoulder I saw Keiko holding onto Boton, face buried in her shoulder. Poor thing was frozen stiff, she couldn't tell me what happened even if she wanted to I bet. Instead all I did was smile when she looked up. "Well this will be a interesting story to tell to your friends."

* * *

Turns out she had friends, some guy with orange hair yelling out "Keiko!" I've heard some stupid sounding voices but this was a really bad one. He sounded like a rampaging elephant who just had it's brain stolen. Yet Keiko was smiling at the sound saying it was Kuwabara. The guy looked relived yet seeing me asked what a pretty girl like me was doing all banged up like this. "You know, just breaking and entering as I beat up some teachers. The usual." That caused him to laugh and think I was "feisty" yeah, sorry dude but there is someone else out there for you. I wonder, would I be called a cougar or a paedophile if I for some reason said yes to a guy this young.

He offered to take us home which Keiko said yes to. Turns out her boyfriend or something was there. About to leave though Kuwabara stopped me. "Hey miss, do you think you could come to. My sis is pretty good at fixing people up." I wish I knew the exact translation but all i could find at the moment was that he had another motive. Turns out he was saying. "Miss I need you to come with me and meet my spirit buddies so we can figure out why you have so much spirit energy." Like my Kuwabara impersonation? Good cause I worked hard on it.

* * *

Agreeing I left with them. I felt like I was at the end of a cheesy story as I walked past the broken bodies of those who would wake up to have a messed up head ache. I kind of felt bad but I was not messing around when I swung. Though I could feel the same as them, all I wanted was a drink and a bed, my mind felt as if it was being split two ways.  
Man I wish I was 21 right now...well actually that could count right?

Being taken to a different apartment though caused me to find a woman treating a kid with greased up hair, even I could tell he was beyond exhausted. Battle scarred warriors resting in different areas of the crammed space. About to let the woman look at my hand though I felt my world stop when my gaze was met with a familiar pair of emerald encased eyes. A gaze of calculation being made between us as both sides tried to find the reason why a classmate thought to be innocent was now seen at the end of a story that we both knew was bigger than any normal human.

Whats even worse was the red head was taking in the bit of power I had unknowingly awoken. He was no longer staring at Jihiro Yuki, but was searching for someone else. He was searching for Wild Mane, me? Well it was obvious that I myself was not going to stop until I figured out what the story behind this kid was. A boy who was never fazed and now is at the heart of this supposed mess that just passed through. Both of us wounded mind you though he looked far worse than I.

"Can I talk to you outside?" I asked, keeping up the poker face I got from him.

"Of course, I was about to ask the same."

**Hey guys I'm back. Yes I know its been forever but this chapter was just sitting around as I worked on other things like..work..and school. Okay it was really cosplay but I am still sorry that this took so long. Thank you so much for the reviews I am so glad you like it!**

**So I was taking a bit of a jump here and was wondering am I moving too fast in Jihiro finding out everything? Would you like me to slow it down or jump into the action? I know that not a whole lot of us read Yu Yu Hakusho but those who are reading thanks so much for doing so because Jihiro is growing on me right now.**

**Horse words:**

**Mare: A female horse**

**Buckskin: a tan horse with black legs mane and tail. Not considered buckskin if they don't have a black line down their back.**

**Gelding: A male horse that has be castrated.**

**Girth: The arm pit of a horse. You put the strap of the saddle there so you need to take care when brushing for maximum comfort.**

**Tacking/ untacking: Tack is what you call the gear you use for the horse like saddles. Tacking is when you put it on untacking is when you take it off.**

**Frothy: when exorcising horses will salivate in a bubbly foam that is called froath. Sticking to the bar in the mouth called the bit is what we call a frothy bit.**

**Halter: The harness for a horses head that acts as a collar and leash to lead them from one place to another.**


	4. Meeting the gang

Moments passed before a word was spoken. Standing outside with Shuichi held a tension between us, like a chain pulling at our minds. His eyes took on that calculating stare again, trying to examine my soul as I crossed my arms. That was something I was not allowing, not now, before I thought he was just a kid who had a higher intelligence, the beginning of a story that he could turn great.

But the more I see him, the more I realize that He's already done that. He's not something to mess with, every instinct I had burned within me telling me to leave and to never cross paths with him again. They were the eyes I imagined I would have, cold, unyielding even in the presence of someone who he himself has called a friend. And honestly, I would not be surprised if I was giving him the same treatment. I wanted to know who he was, what he was. He had to be something, I myself was a huntress reborn in the body of what I still call a child, what would he be himself?

But honestly, I really did not want to know.

The thought was driving me mad in those few moments, I wanted to know so bad, what the hell was Shuichi? Who was my red headed classmate, that boy who always seemed to have a come back even when silent? But even so, what if it was something bigger that could lead to my second end?

"Shall I be the first to ask what your involvement in this is?"

That only caused my gaze to narrow, my arms crossed in a barrier as I still tried to turn over his mind yet nothing was giving answers. "That depends, you see in my customs the exchange of information should be given first if your asking a question as a ally. Though if not than you could always interrogate me as a enemy." Wow, that was a different tune, I usually spoke to the guy with sass or something. No, now is not the time for that, there is only so much I can hide from him now, might as well drop the school girl act if I want to get to the bottom of this.

Though the more I look at him the more I realize that my sharp report caught him off guard a bit, myself leaning on a rail I wait for him to make the next move, a sigh escaping his lips as his shoulders slump a bit. Our stand off beginning to wane. "Vary well, information like that can be trusted by someone like yourself I presume, just remember that your own reputation will be on the line if you decide to speak of this to anyone."

Eyes widening a bit I lean to the right, I never heard Shuichi use a threat but I stayed silent. Waiting for his words to finally bring me from the dark.

"Shuichi is my human name, in truth I go by Yoko Kurama, a fox that roamed the same land that those insects came from. The spirit world."

I listened without a word, yet each one that spilled from Shuichi's, or Kurama's lips made it seem more and more from a fantasy. How he was a thief. a demon that has lived for hundreds of years only to be wounded and had to merge with a human. It was all out of a novel, even the name was from the same book I read not too long ago. Tales of scrolls, death at every corner to be outsmarted by the cunning fox.

Yet the more I thought about it, the more the pieces made sense.

That explained why Shuichi felt so strange to me. How he was a perfect rider while even champion showmen and women said I was insane. How he was unfazed by my hunting, he knew so much on every subject, even his smart remarks that were thrown out as if second thought all fit perfectly and I could not help but believe due to the simple truth that I myself was not so different. I was a few hundred years old, I was reborn, so if something like this could happen to me, whats to say there are not more worlds with more creatures that our own lore was made from?

"So, you explain how in your customs the exchange of information should be equal if I remember correctly, so its your turn to explain. And remember, I have some experience in knowing a liar."

Watching that same smirk I'm so used to him giving caused me to relax, but only slightly. A sigh escaping my lips as I looked out at what seemed to be a day that was bound for rain. "Aright, I guess I can't deny you but I can't go in the same detail as you. Honestly I have no idea how I tie into this. But for your first question, I was thrown into helping Boton because a Maki insect infected Blizzard and I wanted to figure out exactly what it was that made my horse go on a rampage." Watching the red head raise a brow he simply began to nod. "Its rare but they do sometimes infect animals, it may have been because of his short temper."

Of course he had a answer to that. But Blizzard did not have a short temper, he was just..okay he had a temper, but so what? Shrugging my shoulders I ran a hand through my hair, this was going to be difficult, I never really explained this to anyone but as the first word came the next followed. "Like I said, I have no idea how I tie into this. I'm pretty sure I'm a human, I just been around for a few hundred years. I actually was never given a birth name, the humans of this time gave me a title while I went by Kie as did the rest of my tribe, it was the meaning for human. But now in the history books you can find me by the name of Wild Mane."

I would be lying if I said that I didn't get satisfaction from the look or revelation on Kurama's face, I could just see the pieces of the puzzle he been trying to figure out come together one by one. "My life was simple, I was a huntress, I provided for my kin, I drank to my Yama and was killed by a tiger when I was 15 years of age, I had the pick of the males and females, hunted down my own kind over territory. In a sense I guess you can say I was reborn, I have all my memories of my past, I could still even remember what the taste of humans were since we ate our foes to gain their power. Now I guess we're in the same situation, trapped in a body in the wrong place and the wrong time."

"Yes but you seem to have made do. I have been wondering why you hold back so much during your archery practice, and the horses is a ploy to-"

"To find a animal that could give me the same rush as my stallion had done. I thought of that horse as though he were my own son and yet the last sounds I heard were his screams of agony due to his back breaking under his weight. he fell to a stone filled demise with me beneath him and than I wake to a body that is not and will never be my own." I could hear the cracking of my broken fingers yet they honestly did not feel like they were injured as I began to relive the same unrelenting truth that I will never be at peace in such a form. "This body belongs to Jihiro Yuki and I stole it from her, poor thing was never given a chance. Your in a close situation as my own yet I still envy you, from what I assume I believe you still how power, such a lucky thing you are."

I could almost hear him thinking, his arms no longer crossed as we find ourselves back on even terms. Nether of us are foes, just two creatures who happen to have crossed in a strange situation. His voice enough to pierce my mind I look back to him.

"If your that envious, than if you want I can help you awaken your old strength."

* * *

We began seeing each other a lot more after that. I agreed to Kurama's idea, walking back inside to be introduced to the gang of Kuwabara, Boton, and the sleeping Yusuke, my senses picking up another only for Kurama to confirm that an anti social squirt known as Hiei was probably around somewhere. Before I know it Ame tells me that schools been cancelled for a week, it was as if fate was opening a window to start my training in.

"Your skills are still sharp I see, marksmanship is slightly more impressive than I initially estimated. But for some reason your spirit energy is still at the same level when you shoot." A hand threw another blade of grass, sailing through the air for only a moment before it was pinned to a tree without a second thought. My bare feet standing in the foliage, enjoying the dew as we stood way out in the woods, a pair of horses tied a ways away as they grazed.

"Okay, lets see if I have this right, spirit energy is the power a creature has that allows it to go beyond its normal limitations right?" My fingers let loose another arrow, my eyes not even on the target as I watched the red head. "Thats the basic idea yes, in most cases its spikes slightly when one is feeling threatened or is forced to use one of their senses to a higher grade, like how Yusuke's has been on a steady rise because He's been throwing himself into harms way by training with Genki, the easiest way for it to gather for him is to prepare for a spirit gun or even a normal punch. Yet for yourself, every shot you made yours stays at a resting level, its higher than the average person but not by much."

We've been out here for a few hours every day, Kurama explaining how I was in a way a special project. Saying how since we're considered friends that I should have knowledge on this due to not being a normal person and all. But honestly, I feel no different when I shoot, we even tested if it would rise in the slightest if I was put under danger, using what he called a rose whip in a simple spar, yet even than my levels stayed the same, least thats what He's been saying. And believe me I felt I was threatened, He's a terrifying opponent, one who would kill without a second thought. Honestly he would have made a great kin member.

And it was infuriating.

I wasn't annoyed at him, actually he had a lot of knowledge on the subject, even demonstrating how he had control of plant life, and I could actually sense the new energy coming off of him. It was a strange sensation, like the rising of mist on a cold winter's day.  
This became our new routine, he'd wake me up early, follow me to the barn, I would work with Blizzard for a bit and than we would train. He was not easy ether, he was cut throat, offering me techniques in hand to hand combat earned me bruising and soreness in every joint, offering me to hone what spirit energy I already had meant that I would stand perfectly motionless for hours on end.

But I was actually enjoying it.

I liked feeling I had purpose again, that I was working toward something rather than fighting to grasp what I had before. I missed being able to train with someone till the sun sank below the the horizon, panting and in pain yet feeling beyond satisfied that I was doing what I had been known to do. For the first time in a long time I could actually call myself the Kie instead of Jihiro Yuki and it was like breathing in clean air for the first time in years.

Not to mention that I finally had someone to talk to, to be able to actually tell stories about the past and to know that they realize that I was not talking about some woman from the past but the tales of myself and my kin, the customs of my true ancestor, he was a great listener, I could tell even before the demon thing that he has a thirst for knowledge and was genuinely interested in the tribes way.. And in return I eagerly enjoyed listening to some of his tales of his time as a thief though there were few he would speak of.

Even so, for the first time in a long time, I felt like I was starting to make an actual friendship.

* * *

"Wait, you want me to see those guys again?"

My jaw probably dropped for a moment. the familiar sounds of city streets outside the small café was muddied as though behind a veil of thick fog. Forgetting my food I tried to find if the red head was just trying to mess with me while he still held that fox like charm I began to just accept that was apart of his sinister personality. Waiting for a yes or no I watched as Kurama nodded his head.

"And explain to me why I should meet up with your middle school friends with no manners? I would rather see the stand offish one you told me of than a pair of middle school punks, they remind me of the kids at the arcade who would cat call." I don't care if I sounded like I was whining, I had a thing against trying to make contact with people I dislike, and while I was unable to see Yusuke awake, Kuwabara was someone I did not get a good first impression of.

Still he chuckled at my irritation, a narrowed gaze yet one that he did not find intimidating in the slightest. Another thing I found from Kurama, intimidation dose not work unless you mean it with your vary soul. "Believe me I understand that Kuwabara may seem rude at first but hes actually a kind soul, he even has a warrior's code and takes in kittens, he just has a front he likes to put up and while he is young dose show promise like yourself. And believe me when I say that Yusuke is the same way, he may seem crude but he's actually a good kid."

Leaning back in my chair I reached out for a sip of my drink, craning my neck to look at the ceiling in thought. "Okay than humour me, why do you want me to see them in the first place?" As I spoke I could feel the change from him, causing me to lean forward to see the seriousness in his gaze. Another thing I had to get used to, while Shuichi was a care free easy going yet dare I say, sneaking little shit, he still reminded me of a teen, a person I trained myself to be around. Kurama though was grim, a creature who would speak of things I would not call light hearted and it was making me stay on my toes around him.

"Because the more you learn how to use your spirit energy the more dangers would be attracted to you. Lets get this straight Jihiro I'm teaching you this because you already know how to defend yourself even more so than Kuwabara, your long range skills are higher than even myself or Yusuke and you have also proven that your adapt at close range, but both are useless when it comes to battling demons, if you are caught now you have little hope of defending yourself and that is why its a must that you gain alley's aside from myself, I can't protect you while your learning this."

You know what, he was right, I was a bit hurt at the confession but he was right. With the stories he told and what he's shown me so far I'm no match for a demon. A small class demon sure but an actual demon like Kurama? No, actually whenever he used his spirit energy I realized that I would have no chance if he wasn't holding himself back so much. I stayed in a tribe for a reason, for protection, guess some things never change. The more friends you have the higher chance your survival is. "Fine I'll go, but just remember that I would sooner fall on my own blade than hold you back to the point I need protection from you. I was charged with protecting the females and children, I will not fall to their level new body or not."

* * *

"Yo Kurama, who's this? You didn't tell me you had a girl friend."

And like that I was already annoyed with Yusuke, the kid was okay when he was asleep, mainly because he was injured and I felt a slight ping of worry for him, like one I would have for any warrior. But now he was just a punk, hair slicked back with an entire bottle of gel, dressed in a school uniform that was dyed green. Honestly even his stance was annoying, Kurama's was lethal, a graceful calm thing that held the presence of a predator.

Yususke...well he was a punk, hands in his pockets head cocked to the side like he was better than everyone eles in the room yet he probably had a lower IQ than even Kuwabara. And yes, I value intelligence as you may have noticed, its an important quality.

Still I kept my mouth shut, narrowing my eyes in distance a bit as Kurama waved his hand. No no, this is Jihiro Yuki, we been training together since our last mission and I thought it would benefit us if we all knew each other." I just shrugged my shoulders, giving a wave as I leaned back, seems that caught Kurama off guard, guess hes forgotten that I'm not the chattiest person when it came to people that were not him or Jess. What can I say, I'm old.

"Yuki huh? A beautiful name for a beautiful woman, fate caused our paths to cross my love and I'm sure you can see the strings of fate." I watched as Kuwabara was waving his fingers, a strange puppy dog look on his face while he spoke causing me to roll my eyes. "No actually I do not nor will I ever see fate because its just something people made up to blame their problems on."

Laughter catching me off guard I looked over at Yusuke who pointed at his friend in his glee. "Wow Kurama who knew she was a riot. You shot poor Kuwabara down like a bird." And he was right, poor guy's face fell half way to Europa now.

We were at Kuwabara's house, the smell of cigarettes and alcohol making me cringe my nose a bit. But I tried not to cover it, had to be a little polite I guess. So I sat down, letting them interrogate me as I answered a few of their questions to try and get some allies out of them.

"So you a demon like Kurama and Hiei or human like us?"

I shrugged, "well in documents they say I'm a demon, but I'm pretty sure I'm still human." That only caused confusion to rest on their features as I waved them off. "Not a normal human lets go with that."

"And Kurama is teaching you why?"

"Cause he offered and I accepted."

Irritation seemed to spread over Kuwabara's face, looking to Kurama I could hear his amusement. "Jeez Kurama shes as bad as Hiei."

"Nah man I wouldn't say that, she hasn't called you stupid once yet."

Honestly the day could have went by worse. All we did was just watch a movie, me leaning against the wall I was actually interested when it was a film about the game goblin city, now this was something I could enjoy, Kuwabara's sister even coming in with snacks and saying she was sorry when she saw me. Well at least they had humour, it actually caused a chuckle to escape.

I guess I began to open up little by little at time wore on and I was become comfortable in the new environment. I explained how I was a horse trainer and that I focused mainly on hunting. The confession causing Kuwabara to look sick as he mumbled about how I was a killer of little animals. Hey, they may be little but they are tasty, delicious, little animals that put food on the table.

"Hey it was nice meeting you Yuki, you seem like a okay person." It was getting late and so I was saying goodbye to the gang, Yusuke offering the words of friendship as he held out a hand which I took. "Yeah, I'll admit I thought you guys were going to be just annoying but I guess you two aren't half bad."

Saying our goodbyes the two said to find them at the arcade any time during school. Of course they ditch, Kurama insisted he walk me home since he didn't want to worry my mother which I agreed to. Another thing we had in conmen, both of us could have left as soon as we gained some strength, yet the power of a caring human mother had us bound here.

The day was growing to the cooling evening, my hands twisting the beads in my mane as I absently looked toward the skies. The walk going through a comforting silence as our thoughts wandered this way and that. I wonder, what would Kurama be thinking about right now? Each time I tried to figure it out I came to the conclusion that it was probably something beyond my current comprehension.

Look at that, been hanging out with the guy for only a short time and my vocabulary has gotten bigger.

Still my day was not done when it came to dealing with guys that failed the first impression test. My nose flaring I caught the scant of charred woods mixed with something that was not human. My gaze coming forward I stopped my pace causing a look of what I could get was maybe impressed from my companion. "You can sense him huh? Well thats good I was beginning to think you were only attuned to my spirit energy."

"Well actually I can smell whoever he is but now that you think about it I do feel a hunter in that direction. Is he a friend?" Hands still in his pockets Kurama nodded, "yes He's a friend, a bit rough around the edges but one that you won't find harming you I assure."

As if the words were a summon a black form appeared out of nowhere, faster than sound itself I took a step back from the suddenness. A shorter male stood before us, cloaked in black with spiked up hair that held a white spiralling star in the centre. An almost annoyed glare poised at me yet I simply took the gaze with composure I learned from my past life. Good thing to cause this guy was intimidating, I could hear the hunter's blood in his veins.

"So you have another toy Kurama? Really why waste your time, her spirit energy is pitiful, even more so than the oaf."

He spoke as though I where not there. My hands in my pockets I clenched my fist, I was not used to being ignored like that and it was not something I was going to get used to. I was a huntress that was practically worshipped in my first life. Still I stayed silent, holding my tongue just to see what would happen.

"Because she shows promise and there is strength in numbers, believe me Hiei she is worth the time, for once there's someone who is already exceptional at fighting, she just needs her spirit energy and she'll be able to keep us with us." All Hiei did was roll his eyes, a tisk escaping him as his gaze narrowed onto my own, and i did not back down. I don't care what he thought I was, I will not back down from someone who decides to think that I am not worthy, human, demon god, I'll show them,

Moments passed by and I began to feel an old sensation, one that I thought I would never enjoy again. I was looking at a threat, I could tell he could kill me easily, he could end me before I knew what happened, and yet I was having a lustful thought of what it would be like to indulge in some past traditions, I could never do that in this body, what would my mother say if I add more blood to my hands. But the idea of killing someone in the name of Yama sounded so pleasing with him.

Wow Jihiro, your getting a bit gruesome aren't you, its probably all the spirit energy talk, yep, that is totally it, I'm not crazy, not at all.

And for some reason Kurama himself did not move, he simply observed., the wind moved passed us, yet emerald and crimson refused to unlock for breath after breath. memories of a time long gone passing by my gaze, there is no way I would do that to Hiei but oh with the way he was looking at me I really wish I could throw away my humanity and end him right there.

"Well, she might actually be useful, congratulations girl you got your spirit energy to spike because you were fantasising about killing me weren't you. Too bad you'll never be strong enough to do that."

* * *

Those words bothered me, yet gave me some kind of twisted comfort. Kurama was insistent on taking me home after that, Hiei left in the blink of an eye, no longer a reason to stand in the streets.

But I couldn't get that image out of my head, the smirk he gave, congratulating me for fantasising about death. It was rare, and I mean rare that I fantasised about the gruesome side of my first run at life. But when I had done it I could only explain it as being a drug, not something I would advise to others, can destroy my current life that I worked so hard for, but creating a high that could never be topped.

Still at least those thoughts were pushed away the moment Ame saw me, giving Kurama a smile as she ushered me inside. "Oh Jihiro your hurt again aren't you, sweet heart you need to be careful, first your fingers now your just getting beaten up." The worry on her face caused a spring of guilt to bloom in my chest as always, waving my hands as I tried to reassure her that I was just thrown from Blizzard again and nothing else.

Kurama though was far more talented at calming someone's nerves, telling her how I gotten back up without any trouble as though lying was as simple as breathing. It seemed to work, the woman was giving him some treats she made that he taken with thanks before heading out, insisting that he was fine walking back home. I found myself looking out the winds, watching that mess of perfect red hair move down the darkening streets till it left my sight entirely.

That night I was laying in my bed yet sleep did not wish to take me just yet. Gaze glued to the ceiling as my mind wandered through the events of the last few days, my fingers still bound in bandages but they seemed to no longer hurt. I felt like now it was just a lie to Ame so that she wouldn't get suspicious of my now double life. The wounds given to me by the rose whip decorated my skin, cuts that should have been horrid things looking to be nothing more than a cat scratch now.

So many things have happened, and its all because of Shuichi, Kurama, the male who decided to take me under his wing and teach me the ways of the world that has been hauntingly close yet just out of reach.

I'm just worried that being so close to the spirit world will destroy the life I worked so hard to create here with Ame.

_ "congratulations girl you got your spirit energy to spike because you were fantasising about killing me weren't you."_

* * *

"Hang on Jihiro!"

The voice of Jess rang through the arena, yes hang on indeed. I was pushing myself with Blizzard, with a horse you have to be careful in building a bond, but every bond must be pushed to the test, the stallion had spent enough time being lazy and now it was time to start riding.

And he was not making it easy.

He stood still in his tack for only a moment, we practice with weights, with me swinging my leg over his back before, but today he wanted nothing of the sort. Before I could have gotten my full weight in the saddle the damn beast reared, ears pinned as he began to buck as though he were in a rodeo or some untamed ill-mannered mule. The beginnings of a war sparked between us, he wanted me off, and that was not going to happen.

My muscles bruised from training scrammed no when I pulled myself up in the saddle as though my life depended on it. Remembering why the horn was called the "oh shit" handle around the barn. A full gallop was given, my hand grabbing the back of the saddle as he bucked, legs squeezing his sides I stayed put as he jerked from side to side in a gut wrenching motion that would put any roller-coaster to shame. Pain surging through me as he slammed my shoulder into a wall yet even than I refused to let go.

Kurama was on the other side of the wall, eyes glues to the scene before him as Jess watched on with slight worry. "How many times has she done this?" The woman looked over at the red head who seemed at ease with the entire situation, not a single spark of fear as what seemed to be his friend was being tossed around like a rag doll as she fought for control of the half ton animal. "Too many to count, and each time I worry she'll mess up in a way she can't recover from."

All he did was nod, leaning slightly over the wall despite Blizzard having slammed in that same spot mere moments ago. Eyes only slightly widening when the stallion bucked too far forward, causing him to have his head go under, rolling with his rider on his back as the woman grabbed hold of his mane, a smooth motion of her leaning ever so slightly away from the saddle to avoid to be crushed, a phrase from her native language being spoken.

And the sensation of energy reaching over his skin.

It felt soothing in a way. He's been around countless types of energy and knows each one has their own feel, it was even common for the same person to have different types. The sensation of peaceful authority, not willing to mindlessly attack, but to defend so long as you stand in it's good grace. It still needed to grow, she was still below even Kuwabara but finally they found a start, a smirk on his features as he watched Jihiro calm the beast known as Blizzard, once a rampaging animal now heading to her commands that were being given by a gentle tug of the rein when he stood.

* * *

**Hello my friends!**

**I have not wrote anything in a while and yes I am sorry for that but this has been thrown on the back burner because, well everything has been happening. Took my horse to a new training facility, started working in the theatre industry and even began to write a book on my own. I literally just write this during lunch at school cause thats pretty much the only way I find time.**

**Anyway i am sorry this is a filler but to add fillers in so that the story would be a bit more smooth, thought meeting the gang probably was an order thing is I never liked just finding them together like I see in so many other stories, I don't know it just always felt forced so hopefully I avoided that, if not than please tell me. But the next chapter will be more interesting I promise!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Close Enough**


End file.
